Doctor Who
Doctor Who is a multimedia science fiction series in the 20th and 21st centuries. The main character in the program was known as the Doctor, a renegade Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey, who traveled through time and space in his TARDIS righting various wrongs. The Doctor could survive fatal injuries through a process known as regeneration, which also changed his physical appearance and personality. This characteristic allowed for several actors to portray the character over the long course of the series. :It should be noted that ''Doctor Who has yet not been mentioned by name within Trek sources. The above information comes from real-world sources.'' References Due to the popularity of the series, several Doctor Who–related references have appeared in Star Trek episodes and related media. * In the 23rd century, episodes of a similar series were carried in the memory banks of Federation starships, such as the . In 2275, Jerry Freeman, Nyota Uhura and Harb Tanzer converted an episode into a three-dimensional hologram in the Enterprise's recreation room. They and James T. Kirk saw a time machine materialize and the main character step out and ask if he was in Heathrow. ( ). **''This line never appeared in real-world Doctor Who suggesting this series progressed differently. However the televised "Time-Flight" does feature the Doctor and his ship arriving at Heathrow.'' * A screen displaying the descendants of Clare Raymond in the features the names of the first six actors to play the role of the Doctor (though one of them is misspelled). * Among many other references, the had unnamed appearances of the Second and Fourth Doctors, as well as mentions of Metebelis crystals (Metebelis crystals) and the Kasteroborous galaxy (for the constellation of Kasterborous, the location of the Doctor's home planet Gallifrey). * The features a race known as the Mondasians. In Doctor Who, the Cybermen originated from the planet Mondas. * The features an engineering tool known as a sonic screwdriver. Cervantes Quinn, in Star Trek: Vanguard, stole a sonic screwdriver off an eccentric traveler. In Doctor Who, the sonic screwdriver was a favored tool of the Doctor to get him out of tricky situations. * In |Watching the Clock}}, a Tigellan chronic hysteresis is mentioned, and the Aegis homeworld is described as having crystal spires, silver trees and an orange sky. A large blue box likely to be the TARDIS appeared in the Department of Temporal Investigations' Eridian Vault. The preface to the novel also includes a quote from the series, credited to Steven Moffat, current executive producer of the series, and writer of the episode from which it was taken, Blink. * Both The Doctor's TARDIS and The Master's TARDIS (in its Doric column disguise) appeared in a collection of time-traveling devices in | }}. * features a timeship that takes a number of design cues from the TARDIS (bigger on the inside, circular main room with a glowing column-shaped device in the middle). The mission also features arriving via time travel to fix a large problem using technobabble, a summary applicable to nearly every ''Doctor Who episode. Several authors of Star Trek novels have contributed short stories and novels to the Doctor Who franchise, including David A. McIntee (many original novels), John Peel (several novelizations of 1960s-era episodes, plus original novels), Keith R.A. DeCandido (short stories, including editing a volume of the Short Trips series), Diane Duane (short stories), Peter David (at least one short story) and David Wise (one audio drama). Beginning in May 2012, and continuing until the fall of that year, IDW released an official 8-issue Star Trek: The Next Generation/''Doctor Who'' crossover miniseries titled Assimilation². The storyline focused on the Enterprise-D crew encountering the Eleventh Doctor and his companions Amy Pond and Rory Williams, though one issue also depicted Capt. Kirk and the crew of the original NCC-1701 encountering the Fourth Doctor, who is traveling alone. The storyline also features the first encounter between the Cybermen (a cybernetic humanoid race intent on assimilating others, introduced in 1966) and the Borg (a cybernetic humanoid race intent on assimilating others, introduced in TNG). A proposed sequel would have seen the Eleventh Doctor meet the Deep Space 9 crew in a DS9 story entitled "Domination". External links * * * The TARDIS Data Core, a Doctor Who wiki. * Star Trek at the TARDIS Data Core, this article covers in-universe references to Star Trek. * ''Star Trek'' (franchise) at the TARDIS Data Core, this article covers real world connections between Doctor Who and Star Trek. Doctor Who